


Absence

by BananaSins



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26169937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaSins/pseuds/BananaSins
Summary: "Back then, Soramaru was fine with spending some time away from Ranmaru to focus on her job for a full five months without him. Now that she was bound by him forever, stealing his surname and making it her own, spending a day away without him was like losing a part of her."
Relationships: Kurosaki Ranmaru/Original Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Absence

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please do not ask how I even came up with this.
> 
> This is heavily fueled by INNOCENT BIRD, linked below.

_ "It doesn't happen many times, right? Only once  
After all, that's what fate is." _

[ _INNOCENT BIRD - AZALEA_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8n_mKY7R2_Q)

* * *

The call ended with a promise dedicated to a day--and if possible, more--for just the two of them to catch up and enjoy their company again. Despite the smiles and light-hearted banter she had with Ranmaru, Soramaru couldn’t help but feel more lonely than before.

A month or so of being away from his presence physically, both of them in different locations which was miles away from each other. Back then, she was fine with it, even managing to focus on her job for a full five months without him, but now that she was bound by him forever, stealing his surname and making it her own, spending a day away without him was like losing a part of her.

And since the both of them were given different projects to focus on and stay over the designated dorms, they had no choice but to comply.

Soramaru pushed herself back from the desk, the blackness of the screen reflected her state: frowning, eyes filled with fresh tears threatening to leak out, and her face showing intense longing.

God, Soramaru missed him so much.

The frequent kiss on her forehead, the frequent hand holding, the frequent hugs they always share whenever they were given a chance… She missed it so much.

She missed him so bad.

Sighing, she got up from her chair and went to the bathroom. She did her usual night routine and emerged a few minutes after, now donning in an oversize black shirt that barely reaches her thighs. The faint smell of banana wafted her nose--it was a prototype perfume from the Shining Agency, where Ranmaru had to sell, but they quickly changed it to something different. The subtle scent made her heart ache--he was not here again, and who knows how long until they would reunite again.

Once she reached the foot of her bed, Soramaru let her body fall forward, her face landing straight to a customized pillow featuring the very man she was longing for. She sat up, her eyes gazing at the pillow, scanning the smile that always made her heart flutter. A smile of a rock star, a smile that only belonged to Ranmaru Kurosaki. With the faint moonlight as her only source of light, her hand brushed against the pillow, imagining his warmth radiating from her palm, his eyes sparkling with glee…

She realized that this pillow only had a headshot of Ranmaru, and not the rest of his body. There was no image of his neck, his collarbones, his chest, his stomach, his…

Soramaru closed her eyes. There was another pillow of him, after all. A longer pillow, roughly the same height as him, customized for her liking. A body pillow of her lover, her husband, of Ranmaru Kurosaki.

She swallowed the sudden dryness in her throat. This pillow wasn't just a simple custom-tailored, after all. She diverted her attention from the pillow that captured his smile to the body pillow in question, which was placed near the wall. At first glance, it was innocent enough--wholesome, even. Ranmaru had a soft expression on his face, his body positioned for her to lay herself on, to imagine it was his body she was embracing instead. A perfect pillow for her lonely heart, just enough to fill the void of his absence.

The other face of the pillow, however, was far from the wholesome imagery of the front. Just thinking about his posing made her body rise from temperature, knowing fully well that it was a key to the door of temptation.

Soramaru felt guilty, felt dirty, but this was a pillow made for her, after all. What Ranmaru didn't know was how she would use this body pillow tonight.

She turned the fluffy item around, revealing an enticing imagery of her husband; eyes droopy, hands laying nearby his head, his shirt exposing a sliver of skin near his abdomen, and his exposed tent in his shorts. This was custom-made by Nanaka herself; pitching the idea to Ranmaru to give Soramaru a body pillow of his image, with two moods for his lady. She could perfectly picture the smirk of her best friend when discussing this to him, knowing that Soramaru will appreciate this gift so much.

Tonight was a solid proof of that. Especially with one more item in tow.

Soramaru reached towards her nightstand and pulled the drawer, rummaging through her belongings until she took hold of a certain box given by her mischievous best friend. She never realized that tonight was the night she would use this, let alone indulge in her best friend's idea to pass the night.

This was made with Ranmaru, after all. How on earth did Nanaka convince him to work with her was a tale she never heard of yet, but her best friend did promise to tell her one day… on a perfect occasion, that is.

Soramaru opened the custom box, revealing a flesh-colored dildo, still covered in bubble wrap. This was smaller than Ranmaru's size, and it was a replica of his dick. She still never got the idea about how this one came to be, and she thought she would never free this phallic object from its wrapping, but she will.

She was craving his warmth, his touch, his  _ cock _ … A full month and a half without him by her side was torturous, and her frustration was too unbearable to ignore now. Her fingers weren't enough to satisfy her, even if she listened to his moan as she imagined herself getting stuffed full of his warm, throbbing dick.

Thank god for Nanaka's "caring" gift.

Soramaru spent some time setting up the use for this dildo, ignoring the growing heat from her face and the sudden wetness of her core. The sweat that soon developed from her skin just enhanced his scent from this shirt, which just made things worse for her. Once she was done, she took off her panties and flung them from who knows where, her eyes gazing at her creation: the dildo harnessed around the body pillow, where Ranmaru's crotch was supposed to be.

This was so fucking embarrassing, but who gives a  _ fuck _ .

Soramaru positioned herself towards the body pillow, her hand guiding the fleshy dildo towards her slick nether. She experimented by rubbing the tip against her, the coolness of the object was odd for her but not unpleasant. A soft mewl escaped her lips as she continued to feel the tip, imagining it was the tip of his throbbing cock instead. She took a step further and guided herself on the base of the dildo, rubbing herself against it. Her fluids made the process go smoother than she expected, and despite lacking the warmth and the throb, this was a fine substitute to satiate her unresolvable need.

What was missing to make this night better than being a freak who installed a dildo on a custom Ranmaru Kurosaki body pillow was his voice--or to be specific, his  _ moan _ .

Luck be a lady tonight, everything she needed was within her reach. Her phone was placed near the edge of the nightstand, close enough that she didn't need to remove herself from her place. She quickly searched through her files on the voice messages she saved from him, a certain recording of him capturing his moans and groans while he masturbated, thinking of her. Growing feverish at every second, Soramaru placed the phone back on the nightstand, letting the recording play at full volume.

He started with his vocal likings of her body, sending shivers down her spine. She grinded on the dildo, her eyes staring on the pillow below her. As she listened to his groans of pleasure, her mind filled in what was missing right now, like connecting the puzzle pieces together. When Ranmaru spoke of thrusting his cock inside her, Soramaru wasted no time engulfing the shorter imitation with her slick core. The sudden intrusion made her gasp his name, her walls clenched tightly around the dildo, wanting more, more, more. She used his dirty talk as a guide on her to penetrate herself right now, how deep she would sheath herself or how fast she would bounce.

Soramaru lets her eyes flutter close as she fully shut her disgusted part of her mind shut, the reluctance to indulge in a dildo let alone insert a silicon inside her was all gone from this moment, as Ranmaru's voice on the phone encouraged her to keep going, keep grinding, keep thrusting, as his hands travelled all over her skin, memorizing every curves, massaging her sweet spots, as his lips breathes out his moans just as she liked it. Her hands gripped onto the pillow tight as she kept grinding her hips on his moans, her lips breathing her own squeals of pleasure. Not in a million years she would even imagine herself doing this, but here she was, losing herself on this, sparks of pleasure coursing all over her body.

Soramaru kept moaning his name, kept moaning how good he felt inside her, imagining she was in fact grinding him, bouncing on his lap as he kept assaulting her neck with his lips, his hands squeezing her derriere as he bucked his hips in the rhythm as well. She was so lost in pleasure, when Ranmaru announced he was coming, she didn't hold back on moaning out loud when she reached her limit. She held onto the pillow for dear life as she kept ramming herself against it, feeling herself shake and quiver as she came, listening to his groans with full attention as she rode out her orgasm, imagining his hot strings of cum filled her inside, the rest leaking out from her sore nether.

As the recording ended, she pulled out from the dildo and laid there, her breathing erratic while her head spinned.

It felt like ages for her, but she managed to get her breathing back by minutes after. Not caring how dirty and sticky she was feeling, she unclasped the belt that looped the dildo around and threw it in the same direction she discarded her panties. Soramaru buried her face deeper against the pillow, inhaling the smell of musk and banana, lulling her to sleep. The warmth of his body embracing her being was the last thing she remembered before her conscious faded.

The day after, Soramaru told him what happened.

"You… masturbated using the dildo that was based on my dick… that you wrapped around on the body pillow featuring me…" Ranmaru was too baffled to even process what he'd just heard from Soramaru of all people. Once he heard her say yes, all he could do was blink back at the screen of her, his face blank.

"...You're a crazy woman."

"I am." She stared back with a straight face in return.

Ranmaru was silent. His eyes watched any subtle movement on her face, but there was none. The only subtle movement that happened was the rising tent in his own pants.

"Next time I'm there…" A smirk formed on his lips. "I want to see you do it in front of me. Watch you take that mini dick of mine and just watch you lose yourself."

Her face turned red. Ranmaru was expecting a quick denial of his request, but right now, that wasn't the case. Soramaru stuttered, then cleared her throat.

"...As long as you speak of this to no one." She paused, then took a deep breath, her blush darkening. "I'll let you decide on how you want to use the dildo too, if you like…"

After that, Ranmaru almost lost concentration on what he needed to do for the day. The excitement to come back home and spend the much needed intimacy in a few weeks drove him to perform past his limits, all to watch his wife fuck herself with a dildo, and do more than that under his command.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm going to hell. Never before, never again.


End file.
